


The Real Me (DISCONTINUED)

by Deeshow_2020, OtakuZombie16



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asshole Brendon Urie, Bottom Tyler, Coming Out, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, Top Josh, Trans Female Character, Trans Tyler - Freeform, Transphobia, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuZombie16/pseuds/OtakuZombie16
Summary: The Real Me is about a boy named Tyler Robert Joseph who knew that he was different since the age 5. He realize that he is actually a she. Now her name is Taylor Rose Joseph. She goes through challenges with her parents not accepting the real her, meeting a man, Brendon, who treats her like shit, and maybe meeting a boy that will change her world.





	1. Chapter 1: Differnet

 

 

 

Hello, my name is Tyler ~~Taylor~~ Robert ~~Rose~~ Joseph. I'm a boy ~~girl~~ and I'm eighteen. I was born in Columbus, Ohio and right now I'm living in this city in my parents' house with my two brothers and a sister. 

 

When I was five, I realized I was different. My mom and I were at the mall because I was going to school for the first time and I needed school clothes. We were in the little kids' section. The boys' clothes were on the right side and the girls' clothes were on the left side. 

 

My mom was on the boys side, looking at all the clothes and she would pick shirts or pants or even both, smile at them before putting it in the basket. I was in the middle, looking at the girls' clothes then I looked at the boys' clothes. I didn't like the boys' clothes. The boys' clothing isn't for me, so I walked over to my mom and tug on her shirt with my right, tiny hand while saying,

 

"Mama...mama....mama..."

 

She looked down at me chuckled as she smiles. I continued to tug the end of her white, plain shirt until she answered me.

 

"Yes, Tyler what do you want to tell, mama?" She asked, grabbing my right hand.

 

"Mama, I don't want those clothes." I answered, frowning and pointing at the boys' clothes in the basket.

 

A confused look appeared on her face then she looked at the clothes in the basket. Then she looked back right at me. 

 

"Why don't you want those, Ty? What's wrong with them? What clothes do you want to wear?" She questioned me, letting go of my hand.

 

I turn away from her and pointed at the girls' section. 

 

"I want those clothes, Mama." I told her.

 

Those five words, my mom turns me around roughly and she jumps down on one knee. Her facial expression changed from all happy to what the fuck did you just say in one second. She put her hands on my shoulder. Her face was only a few centimeters away from mine.

 

"Tyler Robert Joseph! Don't you ever ask me to buy you girls' clothes ever again!" She snap, she squeeze my shoulder. I let out a quiet whimper from the pain. "You are a boy not a girl! You hear me!"

 

Those words broke my heart. I only asked her to get me the clothes I wanted. The clothes that i wanted on my body.

 

I just nodded my head with tears blurry my vision and replies,

 

"Yes, Mama...I'm a b-boy n-not...a-a gg-girl."

 

She wipe my tears then got up and went back to shopping for me. I didn't say anything when we got to the register or when we got in the car. I didn't talk to the whole day. My mom had to tell my dad what happened at the mall at the dinner table. 

 

He had the same facial expression as my mom and he yelled the same thing what my mom told me. I just nodded my head then went to bed. I cried and cried while I asked God why did he put me in the wrong body until I went to fell sleep.

 

That happen 13 years ago. My name is Taylor Rose Joseph. I'm a girl and I'm eighteen years old. I was born in Columbus, Ohio and right now I'm living in this city in my parents' house with my two brothers and a sister. 

 

_I'm transgender_

 


	2. Chapter 2: Pre-Coming Out

_Date: May 27_

_Time: 6:00 pm_

_Place: Taylor's house_

 

"Mom, and Dad...I'm transgender." I whisper to myself in the bathroom, looking at myself into the mirror. 

 

I kind of look like a girl. My hair is to my neck, my body figure is looking a bit feminine, and my lips and eyes are giving off a girly look. 

 

"No, Taylor you can't say that. Maybe...I don't feel like I'm a boy, mom and dad. I feel like I'm a girl." 

 

I slam my hands on the bathroom sink. 'Why, why is it so hard to make words to tell someone the real you?' I thought to myself, staring at the down my shiny nails.

 

If I could tell Maddy, Zach, and Jay  I could tell my parents that I'm transgender. I told my siblings five months ago and they accepted me. I can tell my parents. 

 

"I can do this. You can do this. It won't be that hard...right? If it's easy, will they accept me as Taylor and use the correct pronouns?" 

 

I sighs as I slowly look up the mirror and gawk at myself, imaging every single manly feature that I have turn into a girly way even 'down there.' I continue to silence while staring at my reflection. (A/N NOW I JUST SIT IN SIIIILLLLEEENNNCEEE!!!!)

 

"Dinner time!" 

 

I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I took into a deep breath and grab the doorknob. I stare at it. I'm really going to tell them that I'm transgender. Today. I could feel fear's hands wrapping my throat. Slowly making it hard to breath. My arms and legs feel like jelly.

 

I shook my head while saying "no." I'm not going to let fear take over me. I turn the doorknob and walk down the stairs. I see my family sitting at the table, waiting on me so we could say pray. They give me a weird look for the pjs I'm wearing only from my mom and dad.

 

I sallow a lump in my throat before I sit down between my brother, Zach, and sister, Maddy. We all held hands and start praying. After we said amen, we dig into baked chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes, and cinnamon yams, and fruit punch as a drink (A/N Taylor's family cooked some good ass food)

 

It was all quiet at first time as we eat dinner until my dad asks,

 

"So Tyler why are you wearing your sister's pjs?" 

 

I slightly flinch when he told me that name. My dad wipe his mouth while looking at me, rising his eyebrow. I shift in my seat a bit. My dad staring feels like he is looking into my soul.

 

"Oh umm...I.."

 

"Because! I mean because Tyler's other pjs are all dirty so he asked me if he could wear mine." My sister, Maddy, interprets me.

 

"Why couldn't he borrows Zach's or Jay's?" My mom questions, staring at Madison.

 

Zach clear is his throat and wave his hand at our mom to get her attention.

 

"Mom, you do know that Jay and I like to sleep in our underwear." He lied, he knows that Jay and him have tons of pjs in their dressers.

 

The table became silent again. My heart starts racing, my hands became more clammy when I take a bite of food, and a little, small voice told me to tell my parents that I'm a girl. 

 

"Mom and Dad...I gotta tell you something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay...I habe state testing this week...someone kill me now ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> This fic will be posted once a week on a Sunday


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those pjs are Taylor wearing  
> I forgot put it in chapter 2

_Date: May 27_

_Time: 6:00 pm_

_Place: Taylor's house_

 

"What is it, Tyler," My mom asks me, you could hear the concern in her voice. "What's the matter?"

 

I look at my patents then my brothers and sister. Jay gives me a thumbs up. Madison and Zach both held my hands, rubbing the back of it with their thumbs, trying to help me relax.

 

"Mom...Dad." I close my eyes "I'm transgender and my name is Taylor not Tyler." I told them, chewing on my bottom lip. 

 

I hear heavy breathing coming from my father then I open my eyes and see his fist coming down on the table, making a loud noise causing everyone to jump in their seats.

 

"You're not a girl, Tyler! And you'll never be one!" My dad yells at me, his face becomes all red, showing me his teeth.

 

My mom stood there in shock. Her left hand is covering her mouth. She starts crying, realizing that she doesn't have a three sons anymore. Now she has two sons and two daughters.

 

"Look what you did!" My father points at my mother who is now crying harder than ever before "You're making your own mother cry! You're a disgrace to this family!" 

 

My heart did not broke into two pieces nor millions pieces. My heart shatters from the harsh words spilling out my dad's mouth like waters running down a stream during a stormy day.

 

"Y-You're...a sss-sin, T-Tyler!" Zach's mom stutters out while she wipes her tears away. "You're a disgusting human being!" 

 

I start to cry as Madison wraps her arms around while Zach covers my ears so I won't hear those hurtful words. I could see Jay and Zach yelling at their parents foe saying those things to me. 

 

My sister pats my back and walks me upstairs, letting my brothers and her parents argue with each other. We step inside of my room then sit on my bed.

 

"I'm so sorry, Taylor. I should have known mom and dad were going to act like that." Madison apologize, rubbing my back while hot tears flow down my cheeks and snort coming out of my nose. 

 

"III-It's o-okay...MM-Madson." I choke onto my words, wiping the snort from my nose. 

 

I got up and drag myself to my closet. I open the door then turn on the light so I can start packing. I grab my skirts, girly shirts, and shoes, and under garments from my hiding spot. I stuff clothes into a duffle bag as I cry softly. 

 

"What are you doing, Taylor?" She gasps, watching my actions.

 

"What...d-does i-it look...li-like I'm doing." I sigh, letting a few hiccups let out as I talk to her.

 

She didn't say anything else after that. She knows the best thing for me to do now it is move out or it will be a living hell for me if I stayed. I hear her walking towards me and starts helping me pack the few clothes, my phone, and charger that I have with my brothers and their parents arguing in the background.

 

When we got done, she gives me a tight loving hug and kiss on the cheek before she told me that she loves me and I'm the best big sister ever. 

 

I pull away from her with a small, sadden smile on my face. I kiss her kiss and told her she is the best little sister ever. I take my black, leather jacket from my bed and put on my white, high top Converse. 

 

I grab my money that I have been saving up for car off my nightstand which is only 150 dollars then stuff it in my pockets. Madison and I walk out my room, but before we walk downstairs. My little sister runs to her room and have about 250 dollars in her hands.

 

"Here." She stuff the money in my jacket pockets "I know you'll need it more than I do." She said, sweetly.

 

I was going to protest, but she put her finger over my lips and said "No, you will need this money."

 

Then we walk downstairs, they are still arguing. 

 

"I'm leaving!" I yell over half of the people I consider family, gripping my dufflebag's strap.

 

Jay and Zach look at me, heartbroken while my "so-called" parents smirks at me. My brothers runs over to me and hugs me. They said the same thing what Madison told me anout being the best big sister ever and that they love me.

 

After that, my brothers walk over to the kitchen and grab some food to hand over to me. Their parents were going to stop them, but Madison told them "no."

 

When I got some food, I walk over to the door. I look at my brothers and sister. I smile at them and told them that I love you. 

 

"I rather be hated for who I am than love for who I am not." I said to my unappecting parents then I open the door and step outside.

 

_Let's start a new life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final thing that Taylor said is from Miles. One of my favorite YouTuber ever!!!!
> 
> MILES HAS GOOD MANNERS AND THAT'S WHAT MATTERS!! 
> 
> MILES HAS GOOD MANNERS AND THAT'S WHAT MATTERS!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery Man

_Date: May 25_

_Time: 8:45 pm_

_Place: Dayton, Ohio_

 

I took a bus to away from Columbus. I don't want to near my parents. When I got off the bus at one of the worst parts of Ohio, Dayton. I could hear screams in a couple of houses when I walk pass and a few dogs barking. I grab my bag closer to my body and my brain is ready in flight mode when a couple of people walk pass from the other of the street or near me.

 

I see someone in the distance, leaning against a light post while smoke escape their lips on the same walk path that I am on. I keep my head down, hoping they won't bother me like people from before as I walk in front of them.

 

"Hello, hot stuff." The person cat-calls at me, looking at his shoes when I step right in front of them.

 

'Shit...' I cuss inside my head, biting my lip. 

 

"W-Who...me?" I gulps, rubbing my thumb and index finger together on my left hand.

 

"Who else, sweetheart." 

 

The person rises his head up. Damn I was about to fall backwards from how hot the man looks. He have juicy, plum lips, undercut haircut, and he has (what look like to me aka the writer) an after shave goatee. Also he have a big ass forehead which made him look super sexy. 

 

"You're very hot, kitten." He kicks himself off of the light post to walk towards me which is only 10 inches away from me. He put his hand on my cheek. I flinch at first, but I got comforable at his touch afterwards.

 

"What's your name, baby?" He asks, dropping his blunt on the concrete and crash it with his black vans. I could feel his warm breath push against my face when he ask me that question. He reeks of the smell of weed.

 

"It's...um Taylor Joesph, what's yours?" I answer, looking at his hands making sure they don't go anywhere they don't belong.

 

"Brendon. My name is Brendon Urie and I love your name, it's beautiful."

 

He lets go of my cheek then grabs my left hand. Brendon lifts it up to his mouth and place a kiss on it. He looks at me with a smirk when he lets go of my hand. My cheek starts to heat up. Then I cover them up with my hands so he wouldn't see the effect he had on me.

 

"Don't find your blush, babygirl." He smiles as he takes both of my hands and hold them. "You know it's getting late and pretty girls like you shouldn't be walking around these parts like these. You should stay over my house for a while." He implies, pulling my hand to start walking with him.

 

"Umm...n-yes, I'll go to your house." I doubt myself as I walk beside him.

 

I was going to say no, but the way he is talking and using cute nicknames made me agree to walk with him. 

 

_I wish I told him no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter. I know but it's worth it for what's going to happen next.
> 
> Also Happy Mother's day (I hope you guys aren't mothers...Well me and Otaku are because you guys are our childrenl lol)


	5. Chapter 5: Disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: contains verbally, physical abuse, and rape

__

_Date: May 27_

_Time: 10:30 pm_

_Place: Brendon's house, Dayton_

 

**Disclaimer: contains verbally, physical abuse, and rape**

 

"Why does it look like a crack house?" I murmurs under my breath when we made it to the front door.

 

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's not a crack house. It's a _weed_ house." Brendon corrects me as he unlocks the door. 

 

He opens the door while he bows. The color cherry red appear on my cheeks. Brendon is much a gentleman. _I was wrong._ I smile at Brendon before step inside. He walks in after me and turns on the lights. 

 

I gasp the inside look WAY different from the outside. There's a black, leather couch on top of a white, circle rug with black circle coffee table on top of it as well. There is weed in wrap up laying on the coffee table. Brendon has a 60" flat screen TV hanging up on the wall. The walls are black and white stripes lines and the floor is black hard wood.

 

He also has a stereo and some more fancy shit. The kitchen is nice as well. After I gawk over his living room, I sit down on the couch and I put my dufflebag on my lap, kicking my legs back and forth.

 

"Would you like to watch some tv?" Brendon wonders as he walks over to the couch then he plops down.

 

"Yeah, I would like too." I answer the handsome man with a sweet smile.

 

He nods his head then bends down to the table and grabs remote while taking down some little bags to the floor. Brendon leans back and stretch his left arm out to turn on the tv. 

 

He puts on the Deadpool and turn the tv volume down a bit. Brendon claps his hands which made the lights off, reminding me of that commercial "clap on clap off." (A/N please tell me you know that commercial!) 

 

When the movie starts, he put his arm around me and pull me closer to him. I giggle as I lay my head down on his chest, smelling the weed and hint of axe from his shirt. 

 

"Hey, look at me, Taylor." He whispers as his fingerprints guides my chin so I can look at him.

 

"I am now." I giggles, staring at his lips then at this dark brown his eyes. 

 

The corner of my eye, I could see him licking his lips in a lustful way. He pulls my chin closer to him then our lips lock together,  softly for a short second.

 

"You're lips are soft, babygirl." Brendon mumbles, rubbing his thumb my lips.

 

"Thank you and you're my first kiss." I told him, sticking out my tongue to lick his thumb.

 

The probably older man's stiffen when I did that. He smirks as a quiet chuckle pass through his lips.

 

"You shouldn't do that or you'll get something that you may regret." 

 

I shrug my shoulder then continue to give kitten licks to his thumb as I stare at him with innocent eyes.

 

"Maybe I want to regret..." I mumble through the licks.

 

Brendon smirks then push me on the couch. He hovers over me, kissing me harder than last time. Our tongues battle for dominance as spilt slowly runs down my chin. His hands went under my shirt (my jacket is unzip). He tries to squeeze something that isn't there...yet.

 

Brendon stops kissing me then pulls away still having his hands under my shirt. He sits on my stomach, putting all his weight on my torso causing me pain. Confused, angered, and a bit annoyed expressions is all over his face.

 

"Where are your boobs?" He asks me.

 

But before I could tell him that I'm transgender. A loud smack echo in the living. He slap my right cheek roughly. I scream from the stringing pain. Tears starts forming into my eyes.

 

"Oh stop crying you, tranny! You are disgusting! You're a fucking boy not a girl!" He shouts at me, rising his hand up  and slaps me across my face again. 

 

Hot tears starts to flow from my eyes, landing on the couch making a small  little pond. I try to cover my face, but Brendon put his knees my arms so I couldn't defend myself.

 

"If you want to be dress and act like a girl, you going to be fuck like a girl!'' He spat in my face like actual split lands on my face.

 

Brendon grabs my arms and hold them above my head, tightly. Then he snitch my pjs pants including my underwear with one hand then he unzips with his pants and pulls out his about 5 and half inch dick...it's not even hard.

 

"You're fucking disgusting! I hope you burn in a hell, bitch!" He hiss as he position himself between my legs.

 

Brendon then thrusts into me without no warning. I let out an ear-piercing screams from pain not pleasure. I cry even harder as the wicked man thrust became inhumane. 

 

_I didn't want my first time to be like this._

 

"Shut the fuck up, tranny!" He yells over my screams then wrap his both of his hands around my throat causing me to choke.

 

I claw at his hands, trying to get them off my neck. But it's no use. Brendon is too strong for me. Luckily he lets go of my neck.

 

The sounds of screaming, skin slapping, and cussing/name-calling fill the living room. I didn't even want to look at the man above me so I close my eyes and pray that he cums already because the pain is unbearable. 

 

I could sense him leaning down to my ear. I hear his heavy breathing and low groans. He knows I can't see him, but he wants me to hear the pleasure he is feeling.

 

"Fuck you're so tight, slut!" He whispers then lets out a moan. 

 

Brendon bites down my earlobe, making me scream louder than before as I could taste my salty tears.

 

"Shit...I'm about to come..." 

 

I smile a little, thanking God for hearing my prayers, but the worse part is Brendon heard him too.

 

"I'm cumming into your fucking mouth." He hiss then he pulls out and shove his dick inside of my mouth.

 

He fuck my mouth worse than he fuck my asshole. I cry even more as I felt his dick his the back of my throat. My mouth starts hurting.

 

"Aha! Fuck!" He moans loudly as his salty, sour taste of cum spill into my mouth. "Sallow it, bitch, or I'll beat the living shit out of you." He told me, coldly.

 

I force myself to sallow his disgusting cum. I almost throw up, but I stop myself. Brendon smiles and pats my cheek then he gets off of me to sit on the other end of the couch. 

 

I curl myself into a ball and cry quietly not letting Brendon hear. He wasn't even paying attention to me anyway. The undercut hair man laughs at the tv.

 

Later on, I starts to doze off to sleep. I felt Brendon push me up a bit and start to spoon me. He wrap his arm around my waist and mumbles,

 

_"I love you, tranny."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not hate Brendon Boyd Urie. I really love him. I chose him so this role because his good looks can anyone become wet plus he can act like an asshole (in a good way).
> 
> Also should this fic be updated twice a week or nah


	6. Chapter 6: Drugs & Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: contains verbally, physical abuse and rape, and mention of gang rape

_Date: May 28_

_Time: 12:30 pm_

_Place: Brendon's house, Dayton, Ohio_

 

**Disclaimer: contains verbally, physical abuse and rape, and mention of gang rape**

 

I feel licks and kisses on my neck as Brendon grinds his hard dick against my butt. Oh no, not again. I don't want this. 

 

The handsome man smash the side of my face on the couch cushion and made me lay on my stomach. Then he took off his pants and boxes. He start to say,

 

"I had a dream about you, tranny. You were dressed up all sexy and you gave me a lap dance then blow me until I came three into the pretty mouth of yours and you sallow it like a little good slut you are." 

 

He positions himself against my butt as his hand is still on my face. I want to cry, but I didn't because I know his hand will get wet and he will punish me from it.

 

"I got boner from that wet dream. Now I have to get rid of it." 

 

He rubs his dick up and down the crack of my butt while letting out quiet, soft moans. I stood still, waiting for him to get this over with. I couldn't even kick him if I wanted to because his legs spread mine against to the point I can't hurt him. My arms are above my head with Brendon's right hand holding them.

 

A sharp pain though my body when Brendon's dick went inside of me. His thrusts are wild, crazy, and inhumane like last night. I try not to scream, but the pain was unbeatable. 

 

"Aha!P-please...stop." I beg, but a moan slip out of my mouth when he hit my sweet spot.

 

Brnedon chuckles when I let out a moan. Now he knows where my prostrate is and being the asshole that he is, the wicked man continues to hit that spot. My mouth let out some naugthy, pornographic moans. 

 

My rapist leans down to my ear and whispers,

 

"Why would I stop when you are enjoying this, slut?"

 

"I don't-...fuck...right there!" I try to argue against him when he hit my spot, but my body wouldn't let me. 

 

The words from my mouth are betraying me. My body is _betraying_ me.

 

He laughs into my ear as he shake his head. He kiss my cheek then start to attack my neck. More pleasurable moans and words pours out of me. 

 

I know Brendon loves it. I keep saying things that I didn't want to say. Brendon smash into me as he teases me saying that I love it even though I don't. A tingly sensation appears around my stomach and my dick twitch a little. 

 

"I'm a-about to cum." I whispers, a one single tear slide down my face. I don't want to cum; not like this.

 

"You're about to cum to my dick, tranny. That's so lovely." Brendon purrs while pulling my hair back, so I can stare into his dark, wicked eyes. "I wanna see your face when you do." 

 

He fucks me as he stares at me and I stare back at him. He smiles at me when he sees my mouth would partly open to let my moans out and my eyes would close half-way from the pleasure cursing though my veins.

 

"Aha, Brendon!" I yell on top on my lungs when white strips came out of my member and layed on the leather, balck couch. 

 

After I cum, Brendon yells my nickname, tranny, then his seed filled me up. He throws my body back on the couch. My own cum sticks to my torso. My body feels so drain that I start to fall back a sleep.

 

The undercut hair man grabs a blunt from the table and starts to smoke it. The smell of weed help me the drift off to sleep.

 

"Get up you, slut. I need you to get dress."

 

"No...n-need m-more sleep." I whimpers, wrapping my arms around my legs. My butt is throbbing in pain.

 

He blows out the smoke then pulls my hair to stare into his cold, dark eyes. 

 

"What the fuck did you say, bitch!?!" Brendon growls, pulling my hair harder like he is trying to rip my hair out.

 

"Nothing! I-I'll get...u-up, Brendon!" 

 

He smiles then jolts my head where I fall off the couch. My body made a thumb noise with him laughing at me.

 

"Get up, tranny, and change into something cute. I'm having company over and I want to show you off like the whore you are."

 

I nod my head as I weakly grabs my dufflebag and my pjs from the floor. Brendon told me where the bathroom is then I follow the directions. I took a quick shower to remove my cum off of me. I wanted to stay in here forever but Brendon would probably beat me up for it. While I change into 

 

With my white converse and black, lace panites and bra. There are black and purple marks around my neck and arms, but I just makeup over to them. _Thanks, Brendon._

 

When I walk out, I see three guys sitting on the couch, talking with weed, cocaine, and liqour spread out all of the table as tv is on a XXX show. The volume is turn down pretty low so you can't barely hear the fake, girly moans.

 

' _It's not a crack house. It's a weed house my ass._ ' I thought to myself.

 

"Umm Brendon..." I squeak out, looking down at the black floor as I bite my lip in nervousness.

 

They all got quiet then look like at me. 

 

"Damn....Brendon you were right she is hot for a tranny." One of the guys speaks up.

 

"Come here, slut, sit on my lap." Brendon commands me, patting his lap.

 

I follow his order and sit on his lap. My abuser put his hands on my hips. Brendon puts his chin on my shoulder then licks my cheek.

 

"Plus she's really good in bed. Tranny is so tight and her screams are music to my ears." He kiss my cheek which made me flinch "This is Dallon, Frank, and Pete." He told me as he points at the guys while he said their names.

 

Dallon is tall and he seems sweet, but I know that's not true. Frank is short, but his tattoos makes him look like the wrong guy you would want to mess with and the same thing goes to Pete.

 

"Hi, I'm Taylor." I said, waving at them.

 

The guys wave back then they start to smoke weed and inject cocaine up their arms as they drink some liquor. Brendon almost made me do drugs, but Frank told him no because drugs would mess up my pretty skin. 

 

"W-whatever Fr-Frank, but s-she needs...to dd-drink s-some...w-hiskey." Brendon slurred from the liquor.

 

Then he grabs the bottle of Jack Daniel's. He opens then shove the bottle in my mouth. 

 

The horrible taste went straight down my throat. I push bottle away as I cough some of liqour that got into my lungs. Some of my saliva runs down the of my mouth.

 

"Aww...s-she lo-looks sss-so cuu-cute...when sh-she...is c-chocking especially in bed." He giggles, unbuttoning my shirt.

 

"No...please stop" I whispers, balling up my hands on my knees. A tear rolls down my face.

 

Brendon ignored my plead as he continues unbottoning then his two fingers starts rubbing my nipples. He place his lips on my neck and start sucking. A high pitch moan came out of my mouth and more naughty sounds spill out of me. My abuser's friends watch with wide eyes, watching Brendon play with me. 

 

"L-Let me...ttt-touch h-her..." Dallons begs as he palms his clothed dick.

 

Frank and Pete did the same thing, they beg Brendon as they palm himself. The drunk man smirks then push me onto the ground. Brendon and his friends stands up around me, looking down at me with hunger in their eyes and tents showing though their pants.

 

_Did I mention the gun on the table?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm no you didn't, Taylor.


	7. Chapter 7: Big Mistake

_Date: May 28_

_Time: 12:35 pm_

_Place: Brendon's house, Dayton, Ohio_

 

"She's bb-beautiful...w-when scared..." Pete mumbles, pointing at how my dark brown, teary eyes are glistening from the light hitting them and how my chest rise up and down quickly with fear. 

 

Dallon, Brendon, and Frank agrees with him. I lay there, watching them and wondering if they will gang rape me. As they are taking off their shirts, I see that I'm right and something pitch black on the edge of the table by a liqour bottle from the counter of my eye. A gun. 

 

I bite my lip, not knowing if I should grab it or not. But if I don't, they will rape me. If I do, I can get away from this awful place. My abuser and his friends starts taking off their pants.

 

"Fuck it." I mumbles then snitch the handgun.

 

I sway my weapon between Brendon, Dallon, and Frank, and Pete. Their hunger eyes turn into terror. My soon-to-be rapers back way from me slowly. I quickly got up, keeping my eyes on them as I continue to sway the gun back and forth.

 

"Tranny...I mean Taylor, please took the gun down and we should talk about this." Brendon begs with his hands in the air.

 

I guess fear takes away your drunken state. I grab hold my shirt, trying to cover my bare chest. (A/N I know it doesn't but anything could happen in fanfiction)

 

"Oh, the last time I check you used to call me Tranny not Taylor. I guess it's because I have a gun." I put my right, index finger on the trigger "Now I won't shoot if you let me go and never mess with me ever again. Am I clear, Brendon and his friends?" I said in a stern voice.

 

Dallon, Frank, and Pete nods their heads, promising they won't mess with me, but Brendon rolls his eyes as he drops his hands to his side. Dallon whispers to him to put his arms up or I'll shot.

 

"Nah, she won't shot." Brendon denies, running his fingers through his hair. Then he takes one step closer.

 

"One more step and I will." I warn him, pointing the gun at him and only him with my finger ready to pull the trigger.

 

He drops his head and starts to laughing with his arms wrap around his stomach. When Brendon stops laughing, he slowly rise his head up. A smirk appears on his face.

 

"No, you won't." He denies as he takes one more step.

 

_Big mistake_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer brings you happiness, freedom, and laughter, and love. But there's always a price.
> 
> Summertime Sadness coming to your nearest ao3 soon.
> 
> You know there will be four wall breaking in Summertime Sadness right?

**Author's Note:**

> Mello welcome to The Real Me. I hope you enjoy it because it was fun to write it ^-^


End file.
